deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
L FILE No. 15
|previous = Death Note /A Official Analysis Guide of the Animation }} L FILE No. 15 is a book that was released alongside the ''L: Change the WorLd'' film. Its contents are mostly related to the ''Death Note'' film series continuity, almost exclusively about L, and it is predominantly a photography book. Contents Forward - The book opens with an in-universe forward, written in English with a Japanese translation, explaining the book. This file on L is the last one left behind by Quillsh Wammy, and the other 14 files before it are unknown. The file is unverified, and neither L nor Wammy's House has been confirmed as existing. Photography - The book primarily consists of photos taken by Mika Ninagawa (蜷川実花, Ninagawa Mika) of actor Kenichi Matsuyama dressed as L. This includes L doing various activities, such as eating sweets, enjoying theme park rides, doing laundry, drinking tea, and walking through a city. It also contains photographs taken on set with candy-themed backgrounds and props. Manga - The book contains two short manga chapters illustrated by Takeshi Obata and written by Tsugumi Ohba, titled [[L: The Wammy's House/One Day|''L: The Wammy's House'' and L: One Day]]. L: The Wammy's House shows the events leading up to L becoming a detective, and L: One Day chronicles the daily life of L. List of sweets - A list of sweets is included, and each sweet is scored by L on a 0-5 star scale. Some foods that have five stars include chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, and coffee-flavored lollipops. Foods with zero stars included buttered popcorn and consomme-flavored potato chips. Quillsh Wammy's journal - A journal log written by Watari is included, logging some events before and during the Kira investigation. He documents people such as Naomi Misora, Light Yagami, Shiori Akino, Misa Amane, and Kiyomi Takada, and references other members of Wammy's House including F, R, K, D, and P. He documents the day that L writes his own name in the Death Note, July 7th, 2006, writing L's full name "L Lawliet" and saying he has 23 days left. The last entry is dated July 10th. Gallery L Book Project promo.jpg|L Book Project promotional image L File 15 alt cover.jpg|Alternate cover art L File No 15 pg046.jpg L File No 15 pg051.jpg L File No 15 pg052.jpg L File No 15 pg058.png L File No 15 pg012.jpg L File No 15 pg021.jpg L File No 15 pg015.jpg L File No 15 pg026.jpg L File No 15 pg049.jpg L File No 15 pg055.jpg L File No 15 pg092.png Trivia * The book's cover price is 2700 yen. * It was printed on A4 size paper. Cover dimensions are 11.6 x 8.4 x 0.6 inches. * The book was one of several projects released to create hype for the L: Change the WorLd film. The others include the Death Note One-Shot Special released in Weekly Shounen Jump, the novel ''L: Change the WorLd'', and the L: Change the WorLd Official Movie Guide. * The book is numbered to follow Death Note /A Official Analysis Guide of the Animation. The "/A" in the animation guide's title is meant to resemble the number 14, following manga volume 13 Death Note 13: How to Read. * The book saw another release featuring different cover art at some point. External links * The book's official page was at www.j-deathnote.com/L/ (now defunct); see it archived. Navigation References Category:Books